<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>over the edge by liknow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802943">over the edge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/liknow/pseuds/liknow'>liknow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(just this once), (like very light it's just edging and the occasional thigh slapping), Ambiguous Relationships, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Crying, Dildos, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom/sub Undertones, Excessive Use of The Word "Baby", Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Implied Role Reversal, Light Sadism, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Rimming, Sexual Content, Sub Han Jisung | Han, Teasing, Vibrators, how tf did i forget to tag that, in a good way, light degradation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:56:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/liknow/pseuds/liknow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisung won't stop teasing Minho on-camera. Minho has had enough.</p><p><b>aka</b>: Minho edges Jisung until he cries.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>765</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>over the edge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>based off <a href="https://twitter.com/hanknowz/status/1310826817553608706?s=20">this</a> tweet of mine. i mostly did this for fun, but tbh it's the dirtiest shit i've written, so i'm currently packing my bags for hell (and bringing you all with me). enjoy!!!</p><p>
  <span class="small">✎ <a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/10372161">russian translation</a></span>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minho had lost track of how many times Jisung had teased him on camera by this point. Sure, he liked making the fans laugh, liked making the boys laugh, and <em>especially </em>liked making Jisung laugh, but there had to be a line <em>somewhere</em>. Minho was not one to take too much teasing from the members, always ready with a comeback when they poked fun at him. And Jisung was no exception to this (as much as the others liked to joke that he was).</p><p>Today, Minho was going to draw the line.</p><p>It all happened during their third interview of the day before heading back to the dorms. The boys were goofing around like they usually did on camera, but Jisung was practically <em>abusing </em>the elder's blatantly obvious soft side for him, teasing and embarrassing him every chance he got with a shit-eating grin on his face while the members clutched their stomachs in laugher, fully expecting Minho to let him off the hook for the hundredth time.</p><p>Something stirred inside him, though, as his tolerance to Jisung's antics gradually reached its limit. Maybe it had something to do with the cocky look in the younger's eyes as he continued to poke fun at his elders, or maybe it had something to do with the fact that they’d been so booked Minho hadn’t had a chance to touch his dick, never mind Jisung’s, in what felt like years. <em>Whatever </em>it was, it lit a fire deep within him before he could even have the chance to cool himself down.</p><p>After the next joke Jisung cracked, he made up his mind. He was moving his head toward the younger without a second thought, leaning extra close to his ear to breathe, just quietly enough that only the two of them could hear, “<em>You’d better make sure you have your room to yourself when we get back to the dorms later</em>.”</p><p>Jisung’s cocky smile dropped immediately—though he quickly covered it with an awkwardly forced laugh, seeing that they were still on camera. He didn’t say anything, didn’t even dare turn to look at Minho (the elder’s eyes boring into the side of his face were enough to make him tremble), simply squirmed around in his seat as the interview slowly came to a close.</p><p>He didn’t say a word for the rest of the recording, too busy focused on making sure there wouldn’t be a bulge in his pants when they got up to leave after.</p><p>Jisung couldn’t concentrate the whole car ride back, too dazed from Minho’s words, because <em>holy </em><em>shit</em>, <em>what was he planning to do to him? </em>It had been long, <em>far </em>too long since the pair had done anything intense other than the occasional, cherished blow job in the shower. He shook with anticipation, praying that no one in the car noticed the unavoidable bulge in his pants that had returned with all of his thoughts.</p><p>God, just one sentence from Minho, and he was already this fucked up. <em>What the hell was he going to do when the elder finally got his hands on him?</em></p><p>“You okay?” Felix asked, curiously watching from the seat beside him—and Jisung was suddenly <em>very</em> glad they’d separated into two cars today instead of taking a van. He didn’t think he’d be able to handle Minho’s eyes on him right now, in front of all the others.</p><p>“I’m tired as fuck,” Jisung replied smoothly, earning a chorus of laughs from the other three members in the car. “I…” He looked pointedly at Jeongin, who Minho very clearly expected him to get rid of so they could have his room to themselves. “I think I need to lie down when we get back, if you’re okay with playing games in Lix or Hyunjin’s room or something.”</p><p>Jeongin squinted at him for a moment—he wasn’t one to normally give his roommate the boot—but he nodded understandingly. “We were going to go out for sushi when we get back, anyway. Weren’t you listening?”</p><p>Jisung tensed a little at the information. Were most of—or even <em>all </em>of—the members going out when they got back? He squeezed his thighs together, desperately trying not to think of what Minho might do to him with no members around to catch any noises.</p><p>Part of him hoped that was the case. But part of him liked the thrill that came with being forced to stay quiet. He squeezed his legs a little tighter.</p><p>Soon enough, sooner than Jisung would’ve liked, the boys were reunited, shuffling into the dorm building, Minho silently finding his way to Jisung amongst the bunch and placing a gentle hand on his back. It was nothing but an affectionate gesture to the others, but Jisung took it as a clear message. <em>Don’t forget what I said.</em></p><p>Jisung’s face grew hotter and hotter as they approached the dorm. Jeongin, Felix, and Seungmin sure enough grabbed their coats to go get sushi as they’d said in the car, but the others opted to stay at home and unwind with a movie marathon instead.</p><p>“Hey, uh,” Jisung awkwardly called to the movie-watching group (Chan, Changbin, and Hyunjin) after a solid minute or two of contemplation. “I’m super tired and feeling kind of out of it, so I’m gonna go lie down for a few hours…”</p><p>“Oh no!” Chan frowned, offering the younger a warm hug before pushing him in the direction of the bedrooms. “Go on, then, I’ll make sure no one bothers you.”</p><p>Minho tried to bite back a smile as he observed the exchange, more than pleased that Jisung was going along with his plan. This, however, did not change the <em>nature</em> of his plans at all whatsoever.</p><p>“I promised I’d lie down with him,” the elder easily lied, offering the group a wave and lightly tugging Jisung down the hallway with him to his shared room with Jeongin. His breath hitched a little when Minho closed the door and locked it.</p><p>And then they were alone.</p><p>Jisung gulped, Minho’s eyes instantly zooming in on his pathetically obvious bulge. He didn’t comment on it, though his expression said enough, a cocky half-smirk appearing on his lips.</p><p>The tables were turned completely today.</p><p>“Hi,” the elder finally spoke, voice soft but gravelly, before grabbing Jisung’s waist and pulling him in for an unexpected kiss. Jisung melted against the other immediately, surprised by the soft, slow nature of their kisses compared to the aggressive ones he’d been expecting.</p><p>Minho was unpredictable, but that just made him even more terrifying to play with.</p><p>Finally, they pulled away, breaths a little labored, Minho moving one of his hands to firmly cup Jisung’s face, asserting the fact that he had the upper hand right now (as if Jisung hadn’t already figured that much out).</p><p>“Get undressed and lie on the bed for me, baby, would you?” he asked, voice barely above a quiet hum, though they both knew he wasn’t asking. Jisung swallowed loudly, eyes widening in response to the command, but he didn’t hesitate to rush over to his bed and strip himself naked, lying down against the pillows with a racing heart.</p><p>Minho was crouched down by his bottom drawer where the two typically kept their <em>things</em>—things that they’d hardly had the time to even <em>think about </em>lately, sending Jisung an innocent smile after his eyes raked down his body.</p><p>“Close your eyes,” he instructed, seemingly wanting to hide whatever he was preparing, and Jisung complied, breaths coming unevenly as he listened to the elder rummage around in the drawer for about a minute before padding over and stuffing whatever he’d grabbed under the bed.</p><p>Minho was then crawling on top of him, lips pressing against his in another surprisingly soft peck. “You can open them now, baby,” he whispered against the younger’s mouth before trailing his own lips down Jisung’s chin, his jaw, his neck.</p><p>Jisung exhaled shakily as his eyes blinked open again—Minho was still fully clothed, which scared him a little since it meant there’d likely be no dick in him anytime soon—and there was nothing on the bed besides himself, which scared him as well. What on <em>earth </em>did he have planned?</p><p>“What’s your color, honey?” the elder asked gently, the pet name contrasted with the mention of <em>safe words </em>throwing Jisung’s mind for a loop.</p><p>“Green,” he breathed, peering down curiously as Minho scooted further down, lips pressing soft kisses scattered across his chest and torso.</p><p>“I’ll check again later, but tell me if it changes,” Minho said firmly, and then he was wrapping a hand around Jisung’s embarrassingly hard dick and bringing it up to his lips.</p><p>Jisung gasped, hands clutching at the sheets in anticipation as Minho’s breath hit the head of his cock, the elder pausing for a moment to smile up at him before abruptly taking him into his mouth and sinking down.</p><p>“Holy shit,” Jisung breathed, and sure, he was pretty accustomed to being sucked off by the elder, but this was the last thing he’d expected when Minho had whispered menacingly in his ear earlier that day. He groaned quietly, overwhelmed by the wetness surrounding him coupled with the nervousness swirling inside him at what might happen next.</p><p>But nothing happened, not for a while. Minho continued bobbing his head up and down, pulling off every now and then to catch his breath and kiss up and down Jisung’s thighs, lips coated in spit. Jisung threw his head back a little harder every time Minho went down on him, trying his best to keep his whimpers quiet enough to stay between the two of them—and they were both pretty talented at doing so, by this point.</p><p>“Look at me,” Minho murmured, urging the younger to make eye contact with him as he slowly licked up his length, lips wrapping around the head and sucking hard just at the tip, tongue pressing against his slit. Jisung whined a little louder, one of his hands flying up to bite down on his fingers as a distraction. Minho pulled off again with a sickly-sweet smile.</p><p>“Hyung, close,” Jisung mumbled, nerves from earlier gone as his stomach tightened with pleasure. Minho hummed in response, sinking back down again without breaking eye contact once, moving his head faster and faster, almost choking a little as he continued to suck down Jisung’s cock. The younger's eyes squeezed shut tightly, a tell-tale sign of his impending orgasm. “<em>Hy—ung</em>.”</p><p>Minho pulled off again, Jisung whimpering as he waited for the elder to catch his breath and help him finish. He squirmed around a little, growing increasingly impatient as the seconds passed, Minho’s lips failing to do anything but press more kisses to his thighs.</p><p>Jisung's eyes opened again, squinting down at the elder in confusion. He was <em>just </em>on the brink of coming, and now—</p><p>Wait.</p><p>“Hyung?” he murmured, eyes bulging a little in realization. Was Minho trying to <em>edge </em>him right now?</p><p>Minho looked up at him with a soft smile and a cute head tilt that screamed <em>pure evil</em>. “What’s wrong, Jisungie?” he asked, voice suspiciously innocent, hooking one of Jisung’s legs over his shoulder so he could kiss along his inner thigh better. “I can’t kiss your pretty thighs?”</p><p>Jisung’s breath hitched in his throat, knowing damn well the elder was playing a game with him right now. His eyes fluttered shut again, stomach twisting with arousal as Minho started to <em>suck </em>around his thighs, teeth nipping teasingly.</p><p>“I was <em>close</em>, hyung,” he whined after a few minutes, squirming around as Minho sucked gently at his sensitive skin.</p><p>“I know that,” is all Minho said. Jisung huffed a little—more for himself than for Minho, but the elder stopped moving immediately, pulling his face away from the younger’s thigh to give him an intensely threatening stare.</p><p>“Do you really want to give me attitude after the shit you pulled today?”</p><p>Jisung’s face flushed immediately, eyes flitting away from Minho’s, unable to maintain contact with his glare.</p><p>“Don’t look away from me,” Minho reprimanded, fingers tightening around Jisung’s thigh, causing his dick to twitch involuntarily against his stomach. “Answer me right now.”</p><p>“No, didn’t mean to,” Jisung breathed shakily, eyes shyly meeting Minho’s again. The elder only hummed again, seemingly satisfied (for now) with the response, as he went back to littering Jisung’s shaking thighs with kisses and tiny love bites. His mouth slowly traveled higher and higher, causing the younger to hold his breath, unknowing of what was next.</p><p>“Spread your thighs for me, baby,” Minho mumbled against his upper thigh, his sweet voice returning, though his eyes were still intensely trained on the younger. Jisung followed the command without question, parting his legs, heart pounding. “Good boy.” Then suddenly the elder was between Jisung’s legs, licking across his rim without warning.</p><p>“Oh, fuck,” Jisung choked out, thighs tensing. Now <em>this </em>was something they hadn’t done in a while, their schedules normally eliminating any sort of foreplay that’d take up too much time. He whined a little too loud as Minho circled his hole with his tongue, cheeks heating up, his hands finding purchase in the elder's hair.</p><p>“Quiet,” Minho ordered, but then he was licking at him again, tongue teasing inside just the slightest.</p><p>“Min… Minho,” the younger moaned quietly, thighs tensing up as Minho pushed them further apart, lips sucking at his rim, knowing exactly how sensitive he was there. His stomach was bubbling over with pleasure again, even more than it was just a few minutes ago, causing him to grind back slightly against Minho’s mouth every time the elder pulled away for a moment.</p><p>Minho, however, wasn’t having this. He pulled away completely, slapping the younger’s upper thigh, hard. Jisung gasped, hips stilling, the elder glancing up to gauge his reaction.</p><p>“Color?” he asked, voice low, just in case.</p><p>“Green,” Jisung mumbled back under his breath, somewhat embarrassed at how turned on he was by all of this.</p><p>The elder slapped his thigh again in the same spot, just as hard. Jisung’s whole body jerked, a shudder of arousal passing through him.</p><p>“You need to speak up, Jisung, and look me in the eyes when you talk to me,” Minho said firmly. He spoke slowly, then. “<em>What </em><em>is your color?”</em></p><p>Jisung whined a little, embarrassed to have to repeat himself when he <em>knew </em>Minho heard him and was <em>well aware </em>of how much he was enjoying himself.</p><p>“It’s green, hyung,” he said louder, cringing at the sound his own needy voice, feeling a hundred times smaller with Minho's feline eyes staring into his—but in the best way. “<em>Please</em>, I’m close.”</p><p>Minho slapped his other thigh now. “<em>You’re </em>not calling the shots today. Good boy for telling me your color. Now stay still.” He ducked down again, shamelessly beginning to tongue at Jisung’s hole again, the constant flip between threats and praises making the younger's insides curl up. He tried to follow the elder’s orders as best as he could, wanting to behave so he could at least come as soon as possible.</p><p>Minho’s tongue pushed deeper inside now, lips sucking at his sensitive rim. Jisung gritted his teeth, hands leaving Minho’s hair to grip the sheets, in attempt to keep himself from accidentally moving his hips again. This, he could pull off (just barely), but the constant stimulation on his rim and the way Minho’s hands were securely holding his thighs apart like they were made of paper had him shaking, orgasm quickly approaching again.</p><p>“Hyung, hyung, <em>hyung</em>,” he let out in a choked whisper, fingers painfully tight around the sheets, body trembling.</p><p>“You gonna come, Jisungie?” Minho mumbled against him, the vibration of his voice nearly making Jisung yelp.</p><p>“Ye—Yes,” the younger whimpered, eyes tearing up from pleasure as Minho continued to lick across him. The elder pulled away for a moment to press a kiss to his thigh.</p><p>“Not until I tell you to, okay?” he said softly, and then he was back between the younger’s parted thighs, tongue pressing inside him and slowly thrusting in and out.</p><p>Jisung moaned, a hand flying up to cover his mouth in case he got too loud. His stomach was tightening, shivers passing over him while he impatiently waited for Minho’s permission, coming closer and closer to the edge.</p><p>The permission didn’t come, though, Minho taking his sweet time licking at his insides, pulling away, going back to suck at his rim, then pulling off again to leave teasing licks against his inner thighs. Jisung’s muffled cries increased, hips shaking with the urge to move.</p><p>“Hyung, <em>come on</em>,” Jisung practically cried after a few minutes, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.</p><p>Minho pulled away a little, quirking an eyebrow. “No,” is all he said, and then he was thoroughly licking at Jisung’s hole again.</p><p>“<em>Please</em>,” Jisung begged, staring at the top of Minho’s head, teary-eyed, hips stuttering at their own accord. The elder pulled away to slap his thigh, twice as hard as before. Jisung’s dick jerked against his stomach.</p><p>“You cannot come,” Minho said sternly, eyes locking with Jisung’s as he left kitten licks across the younger’s rim. The younger’s face scrunched up from frustration. What did he <em>mean </em>he couldn’t come? He was about to <em>explode</em>.</p><p>“No, please, <em>please</em>—” he whimpered, thighs trembling in Minho’s hold, but then the elder was pulling away from him completely to sit up, moving to hover over the younger, a hand tightly gripping his chin to hold his face straight.</p><p>“You are <em>not</em>. <em>going</em>. <em>to come</em>,” he said, eyes fiercely staring into Jisung’s. “Do you understand?”</p><p>Jisung’s pupils dilated in a mixture of shock, arousal, and utter distress. “…Yes.”</p><p>Minho kept the tight hold on his face, though. “Repeat what I just said.”</p><p>“I… I’m not going to come,” Jisung said quietly but clearly, cheeks on fire in humiliation, squirming around due to the way his dick was throbbing uncomfortably now.</p><p>“That’s a good boy,” Minho said with a dangerous smile, releasing the younger’s chin to stroke gently at his cheek before moving back down his torso, and <em>fuck</em>, he really needed to stop using that phrase if he actually wanted Jisung to hold it in.</p><p>He grabbed Jisung’s aching cock, now, watching the younger with dark eyes as he wrapped his mouth around it once again. Jisung let out a stuttered whine, willing himself to keep his hips still, squirming the slightest bit as Minho started to move his mouth further down.</p><p>The elder pulled off after a minute, tapping Jisung’s thigh to grab his attention. “Wanna fuck my mouth, baby?”</p><p>Jisung’s mouth formed an O, wide eyes staring into Minho’s to see if he was serious about handing the control over to him. He only raised his eyebrows, awaiting the younger’s response.</p><p>“Yes please,” he whispered, the thought of coming down Minho’s throat making his cock leak. Minho reached for the younger’s hands, pulling them so they’d lace through his hair again, before he leaned down to envelop his cock again, jaw loosening as he sunk down halfway and paused, waiting for Jisung to move on his own.</p><p>The younger whined a little in relief as he let his hips stutter upward without constraint now, all of the pressure that had been building up from restraining himself releasing and sending a jolt of pleasure throughout his insides. His fingers tightened considerably in Minho’s hair (something he didn’t worry too much about—the elder always got off on it), moans growing slightly louder in volume but quiet enough to remain within the walls of the room, his hips bucking up faster and faster.</p><p>“Ah, <em>hyung</em>,” Jisung mumbled, eyes screwed shut in pleasure as he continued to use the elder’s mouth, Minho perched casually on his elbows as he peered up at the younger with watery eyes. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been pushed to the edge like this, most of their sexual endeavors too rushed and “in the moment” for them to fully immerse in the experience.</p><p>Minho finally took the control back, pulling off the younger’s dick to take in a breath before he sucked hard at the head of his dick, causing Jisung to thrust up with a loud cry.</p><p>“Quiet, Jisung,” the elder warned, tongue moving across his slit before his lips wrapped around the head again and sucked more gently.</p><p>“Oh, fuck, <em>please</em>, hyung,” Jisung whined, hands tighening in his hair, mind fuzzy with arousal, whole body shaking. “Let me come already, please, <em>this isn’t funny</em>.”</p><p>Minho pulled off, giving the younger a pointed glare.</p><p>“What did I say?” he asked, voice scarily quiet.</p><p>“<em>Hyung</em>.” He pouted, teary eyes dazedly looking up into Minho’s, his hands desperately trying to pull Minho’s head back down to his cock. The elder’s jaw clenched, hands reaching up to detangle Jisung’s from his hair and forcefully press them against the mattress.</p><p>He wrapped a hand around the head of Jisung’s dick then, thumb stroking roughly over the tip, causing the younger to throw his head back with a silenced moan.</p><p>“What did I say, Jisung? What did you promise me?” He tightened his hand.</p><p>“I’m—I can’t—I need—” Jisung's hips bucked up into Minho’s touch, the smallest bit of precum dribbling out.</p><p>Minho was then pulling his hand away completely, moving from between Jisung’s legs to sit back on his knees. Jisung watched in horror as his orgasm started fading again, eyes prickling with tears of desperation.</p><p>“Hyung, no, <em>please</em>,” he whined.</p><p>“Get dressed,” Minho said.</p><p>“Wha… What?” Jisung sobbed out, hips bucking up into nothingness in frustration, praying that he’d misunderstood the command.</p><p>“Put your clothes back on, <em>right now</em>.”</p><p>The younger’s jaw dropped in shock as he sat up on his elbows, a whimper of agony escaping his throat. Minho simply watched him with a downright torturous look in his eyes (and Jisung hated the way it made his cock leak more precum). God, he just wanted to come—he’d wanted to <em>ages </em>ago! Why was Minho doing this to him?</p><p>He shakily stood to get off the bed, body swaying—his legs numb from the stimulation. Minho’s arms shot out to steady him, grazing his hips for a second, smiling fondly when Jisung couldn’t see, too busy picking up his discarded boxers with a whimper and reluctantly pulling them up his legs.</p><p>The younger turned to Minho with a pout as he uncomfortably adjusted himself in his clothing with a quiet <em>ah</em>. “Why is hyung so <em>mean </em>today?” he asked with glassy eyes.</p><p>“You’re <em>really </em>asking for it, aren’t you, baby?” Minho hummed threateningly, though his eyes had visibly softened at the sight of the younger, flushed and desperate and leaking into his boxers, tears formed in his eyes. “Leave the rest of your clothes. Come here.”</p><p>He tugged Jisung onto his lap for a moment, pulling the younger into a deep kiss. The younger whined high in his throat as his sensitive crotch rubbed against Minho’s thigh. The elder placed his hands on his hips, allowing him to just barely grind against him for a few moments. “Color?”</p><p>“Green,” Jisung murmured without thought, looking away embarrassedly.</p><p>“Good boy. Get on your knees, hands behind your back.”</p><p>Jisung complied with a sigh, biting his lip in anticipation. Regardless of what Minho was planning, if he didn’t come soon, he’d <em>lose it</em>.</p><p>Minho stood for a moment, Jisung’s eyes watching him nervously as he reached under the bed for whatever he’d shoved under there earlier. His eyes widened when the elder pulled out a bottle of lube and the long, slim dildo they kept stuffed away in Jisung’s drawer.</p><p>What was Minho planning to do with <em>that?</em></p><p>His breath hitched in his throat as Minho finally started to strip for the first time since they’d gotten home, his painfully obvious bulge appearing before Jisung’s eyes as he tugged down his jeans. The elder’s hands went for his own boxers, then, staring straight into Jisung’s eyes as he stripped the remaining piece of clothing. Jisung bit his lip, dick throbbing the slightest just at the appearance of Minho with his cock hard against his stomach from everything he’d done to him.</p><p>“Here’s what you’re going to do for me,” Minho drawled, sitting back against the wall, several inches away from Jisung but still facing the younger. “You’re gonna sit still like a good boy with your hands behind your back, and you’re going to watch patiently while I fuck myself on this dildo, okay?”</p><p>Jisung whined, stomach flooded with lust at the image. “Hyung, fuck, <em>why?</em>”</p><p>Minho narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“…Or if you don’t like that idea, you can put the rest of your clothes back on and go finish the movie with the others. Would you rather do that, honey?”</p><p>“<em>Nooo</em>, no, no,” Jisung rushed, squirming around as the arousal in his stomach became even more unbearable at the threat. He lowered his voice to an ashamed whisper, eyes focused on Minho’s fingers which were currently being coated in lube. “I’ll be good.”</p><p>“Oh, I know you will,” Minho said with a smile, casually parting his legs, his feet flat on the bed, and snaking a hand down to his hole, leaning back a bit for better access.</p><p>Jisung’s dick throbbed as he watched two of the elder’s small fingers slide inside his hole, thinking deep in the back of his head how much better <em>he </em>could finger him.</p><p>“Need help?” he offered with a needy pout, desperate to at least <em>touch </em>the elder, even if he wasn’t being touched himself.</p><p>“Hmm, but <em>that </em>would take all the fun out of watching you sit there and squirm,” Minho replied sweetly, biting his lip and throwing his head back a little in pleasure as he curled his fingers inside of himself, thrusting them several more times before he cautiously slipped in a third.</p><p>Jisung pouted more but didn’t bother to push the elder, seeing that <em>that’s </em>what had gotten him into this situation in the first place. Instead he watched with hungry eyes and an aching cock as Minho’s fingers disappeared inside himself repeatedly, quiet whimpers and little grunts falling from his lips.</p><p>The younger watched in awe, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He wanted Minho so bad, it <em>hurt</em>. The elder simply gazed back with an evil smile, clearly set in his decision to torture Jisung for as long as he pleased.</p><p>He started to tease his pinky finger alongside the other three but seemingly decided it was enough prep—the dildo wasn’t all that thick, but it <em>was </em>long and hooked to nail the prostate. He moved onto his knees, then, staring Jisung down with a dark look as he took his time slicking the dildo up with lube.</p><p>“Fuck,” Jisung breathed, eyes drinking in the sight of Minho as he reached between his legs to slowly press the tip of the dildo inside, jaw tensing, a soft sigh leaving his lips.</p><p>Jisung wanted to lunge at him and devour him whole.</p><p>But something about Minho today, about the way he stared Jisung down like he <em>owned </em>him, and the way he’d continuously put the younger in his place without mercy, had him sitting still on his knees, completely obedient despite his greatest wishes.</p><p>“<em>Ah</em>,” Minho moaned quietly as he sunk down the rest of the way, head tipping back, eyes fluttered shut in pleasure. Jisung bit down on his lip, hard.</p><p>“You look <em>good</em>, hyung,” the younger rasped out, momentarily forgetting about how frustrated he was in place of drooling over the sight in front of him.</p><p>Minho cracked his eyes open, a soft smile appearing on his lips. “Mm, I bet.”</p><p>Jisung huffed at his cockiness, watching greedily as Minho slowly began bouncing on the toy (Was it strange to be jealous of a dildo?). The younger observed the awkward way Minho had to hold his arm to effectively fuck himself, internally wishing he could grab the stupid thing from him and fuck him silly with it so that he’d shut up and stop teasing Jisung for good. Instead, he remained still, painfully aroused.</p><p>“Oh, <em>fuck</em>, feels good,” Minho whined out, and <em>yes</em>, he was <em>definitely </em>overreacting with his words to rile Jisung up further. The elder wasn’t one to talk much during sex, usually only babbling or letting out quiet whimpers and whines.</p><p>He relentlessly continued. “Ah, <em>Jisungie</em>.”</p><p>Jisung’s cock twitched pathetically in his boxers, leaking out everywhere.</p><p>“<em>Hyunggg</em>,” he whined pleadingly. The sight of Minho was driving him to <em>insanity</em>, yet he wouldn’t dare look away. “Let me help, please. Let me suck you off.”</p><p>Minho threw his head back with a quiet laugh, though his cock leaked at the thought. “Absolutely not. You know you’ll come untouched if I put my cock in your mouth.”</p><p>“Will not!” Jisung squealed, embarrassed, but the threatening glare Minho sent his way ended the conversation immediately.</p><p>The next few minutes passed <em>impossibly </em>slow, Minho eyeing Jisung with hooded lids as he fucked himself harder on the toy, lower lip between his teeth to stifle his whines. By the time he was close, he was fighting to keep his eyes open, thighs shaking.</p><p>“Gonna come, hyung?” Jisung whispered, pupils dilated. Minho narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“Keep your mouth shut,” he tried to growl, but soon enough, his stomach was tensing, back arching dramatically as he came all over himself with a choked whimper.</p><p>Tears pricked in the corner of Jisung’s eyes as he watched in frustration, Minho discarding the dildo and grabbing a shirt off the ground to wipe the come off of himself.</p><p>“What?” Minho managed to smirk at the younger, though his voice was breathy from orgasm. “Pathetic baby, you’re that desperate, huh?”</p><p>Jisung nodded rapidly without thought.</p><p>“Do you wanna come now, baby?”</p><p><em>“Yes!” </em>Jisung cried, stomach flipping.</p><p>Minho tapped his chin teasingly. “Hmm, but after all that attitude you gave me?”</p><p>“No, <em>please</em>.” Jisung pouted at him with glassy eyes. “I’m sorry, please let me come, I need you. My dick is going to explode, and then I’ll <em>die</em>—<em>I </em><em>need </em><em>you</em>.”</p><p>Minho offered an amused smile, moving toward the younger to cup his face with one hand, Jisung happily leaning into the touch—not caring where Minho’s hands were at the moment, as long as they were on him.</p><p>“I’ll give you one more chance,” the elder finally spoke after stroking Jisung’s cheek several times. The younger’s breath hitched in his throat. “You have to do what I say, though.”</p><p>Jisung nodded, already agreeing to whatever Minho had in mind.</p><p>“You’re going to lie still and keep your snarky mouth shut while I torture you for as long as I want, and you won’t come until I say so,” he said, voice even, as though he were giving directions or explaining a new choreography. Jisung’s eyes widened adorably in shock, lips parting. Minho smiled darkly before continuing. “Gonna tease you until you’re crying, and you’re going to let me. Got it?”</p><p>Jisung nodded his head shakily, forgetting how to speak, mind already spinning at the words. Fuck, Minho really <em>did </em>want him to die today.</p><p>“Color,” the elder said sternly.</p><p>“Green, green, green, gree—” the younger babbled, desperate for Minho to <em>get on with it </em>so he could <em>finally</em> have the best orgasm of his life.</p><p>“Okay, baby, okay,” Minho laughed at his eagerness, leaning in to kiss his lips softly in contrast to the way he’d just spoken. “Stay right here.”</p><p>He got up from the bed again, reaching down to pick up something else he’d hidden earlier. Jisung froze in alarm.</p><p>There was <em>more?</em></p><p>The younger choked out a whine just at the sight of the small, slightly curved remote-controlled vibrator. It had been a while since either of them had used <em>that</em>. Or so Jisung thought.</p><p>“Oh, <em>fuck</em>, does—does it still work?”</p><p>“It does.” Minho pressed the power button on the small remote just for emphasis. Sure enough, the toy began vibrating. “Used it last week when everyone was at the studio.”</p><p>“You little shit!” Jisung cried, appalled that Minho had done such a thing behind his back. Immediately, he was regretting his words, seeing the way Minho looked up at him with a quirked eyebrow. His cheeks reddened, voice dropping to a whisper. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Minho didn’t address the apology. “You can take off your boxers, again, baby.”</p><p>The younger nearly ripped the article of clothing off, tipping to his side as he kicked the boxers off the bed. Minho laughed at the sight, sitting on the bed to push Jisung to his back. “Easy, honey.”</p><p>Jisung gritted his teeth. It was practically impossible to take it <em>easy </em>with how riled up Minho had gotten him at this point. He didn’t say that, though, far too desperate at this point to try and argue.</p><p>“Spread your thighs for me, pretty baby?” Minho whispered, preoccupied with lubing up his fingers. Jisung’s heart rate tripled at the sight, legs opening on their own accord. “Good boy.”</p><p>“Oh,” Jisung breathed, stomach already tightening with arousal as Minho slipped two fingers inside without difficulty. He fought himself to stay still as he’d done earlier, not wanting to test Minho or give him another reason to deny him.</p><p>“Feel okay?” Minho checked, fingers slowly prodding, though the answer was clear in Jisung’s blissed out expression.</p><p>“Yes, perfect, <em>please</em>, you can add another,” Jisung whimpered, trembling as Minho complied, slowly fucking him with three fingers now, closely eyeing his every reaction. His ears drank in the younger’s quiet whimpers but he didn’t let up for several minutes, far too much enjoying the way the younger fell apart on his fingers. It wasn’t until Jisung whispered a broken <em>hyung</em>, blinking back tears, that Minho finally gave in, pulling his fingers out and reaching to slick up the vibrator.</p><p>Jisung’s breath hitched as the elder parted his thighs more to slowly slide it inside. It wasn’t much of a stretch, since the toy was about the same size as three of Minho’s fingers, but just the anticipation of the vibrations it would send directly onto his prostate had him shaking.</p><p>Minho didn’t turn it on yet, though, instead reaching an unexpected hand to slick up Jisung’s cock. The younger blinked up at him in confusion, biting back a whimper at the feeling of his fingers wrapped around him. And then the elder was moving to straddle Jisung’s lap, hand still holding onto Jisung’s cock, and—<em>oh</em>.</p><p>“Fuck, fuck, <em>fuck</em>,” Jisung breathed out, voice choked as Minho started sinking down on him, fingers tightening in the sheets. This was <em>not </em>what he’d been expecting.</p><p>“Okay?” Minho asked, biting his lip as he shifted around, fully seated on his knees, the overstimulation making him shudder involuntarily.</p><p>“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Jisung asked, but quickly added, “<em>Yes</em>, <em>okay</em>.”</p><p>“I’m not the one you should be worried about,” is all Minho said, and then he was lifting himself up to drop back down, fingers finding the vibrator remote and hitting the power button at the exact same time.</p><p>Jisung cried out embarrassingly loud, slapping a hand over his mouth and stuffing his fingers inside. Fuck, he was <em>not </em>going to last easily like this, with the vibrator stimulating his insides and Minho moving hot and tight around him.</p><p>The elder watched with a downright sadistic smile as he started to fuck himself hard on Jisung without warning. He grabbed the younger’s free hand, lacing their fingers together as he moved. Jisung bit down on his own fingers to stifle his cry, tears finally escaping from his eyes and streaming down his face as Minho turned the vibrations up a level.</p><p>Minho smiled at the sight, dropping the remote for a moment to wipe his tears.</p><p>“Where’d your attitude go, hm? Don’t you wanna test me some more? Want me to get off and take the vibrator out and leave you here?”</p><p>Jisung’s back arched subconsciously at the taunting, a sob escaping his throat, poorly muffled by his hand.</p><p>“<em>No, no, no, no, no</em>.” He squeezed Minho’s fingers hard, brain going haywire at the thought of Minho leaving him like this.</p><p>Minho grinded down on him hard, causing the younger to let out a choked gasp, then stopped moving completely. “Oh, but after everything you did today? Maybe I <em>should </em>make you put your clothes back on and go back out to the living room all hard, huh, baby? Does that sound good?”</p><p>“<em>Hyu—ng</em>,” Jisung sobbed, throwing his head back in agony, eyes squeezed shut, stomach twisted up. He was completely falling apart at the seams. “Please, please, <em>please </em>don’t.”</p><p>“You keep your eyes on me, Jisung, or I really will send you out there looking like this in front of everybody.”</p><p>Jisung forced himself to meet the elder’s eyes obediently, more tears escaping. Minho reached for the remote and turned the toy up another notch, Jisung's hand covering his mouth again to muffle a scream.</p><p>“Aw, <em>baby</em>, look at you crying like this just from me edging you a few times. Guess you won’t be teasing me in front of the others anytime soon, will you?”</p><p>They both knew he would, when the time came, but that was to be dealt with later.</p><p>“No, hyung, won’t tease you anymore, I’m sorry—I’m <em>sorry</em>, please.”</p><p>Minho started bouncing on him extra hard, then, the younger moaning loudly. “You really think you deserve to come?”</p><p>“Yes, please, I’ve been good, I’ll <em>be </em>good. I promise.”</p><p>“Okay, baby, enough begging or I’ll stop.” He climbed off of the younger, Jisung’s muscles tensing. “Stay quiet, now, and come when I say so.”</p><p>He immediately turned the vibrator up two notches, pushing one of Jisung’s thighs to his chest while he used his free hand to fuck him with the toy, being sure to relentlessly angle it against his prostate. Jisung bit down on his hand <em>hard </em>to muffle the choked sobs coming from his chest, his entire body starting to spasm.</p><p>Minho watched him hungrily. “Close, baby boy?”</p><p>Jisung managed to nod, though his head felt numb and heavy, chest heaving.</p><p>“Hmm, a little more.”</p><p>He let go of his thigh to turn it up one more, Jisung crying loud. “<em>Hyu</em>—”</p><p>“Not a <em>word</em>, Han Jisung. Pull your legs to your chest.”</p><p>Jisung complied, though his thighs were intensely shaking and twitching periodically, whole body trembling. His back arched, but Minho pushed him down flat again.</p><p>“Nuh uh. Almost there, baby. If you move again, I’ll assume it’s because you want me to stop.” He turned the vibrator to its final setting, the highest and most intense vibration pattern possible, fucking Jisung mercilessly.</p><p>Jisung had three of his fingers shoved down his throat now, muffling his loud, high cries.</p><p>“<em>Hmm</em>…” Minho watched in delight as Jisung shook with desperation. “Okay.”</p><p>He thrusted the toy five more times, making sure the last one was <em>extra </em>hard.</p><p>“You wanna make a mess all over yourself for me?” Jisung abruptly nodded, eyes glazed over, mind practically disconnected from his body, too far gone to be embarrassed about how desperate he was. “Go on, baby, you can come now. <em>I’ve got you</em>.”</p><p>Jisung’s body convulsed, practically coming on command with a loud sob as he finally tipped over the edge, letting go of the pressure that’d been building inside him for so long. Minho quickly yanked the younger’s hand out of his mouth, opting to kiss him instead, swallowing up his whines.</p><p>“<em>Hyu… Hyung…</em>” Jisung cried out weakly, shaking everywhere, body still vibrating with the toy inside him. Minho took mercy and turned the vibrator off, slowly pulling it out of his body.</p><p>“Never disrespect me again, Han Jisung,” he leaned down to utter softly in his ear, though his entire demeanor changed as soon as the words left his mouth, hands gently cupping Jisung’s face and wiping at the endless stream of tears. “Pretty Hannie, all wrecked like this,” he whispered, kissing the younger’s forehead. Jisung blinked up at him with glassy eyes, still in a state of shock and numbness from his orgasm. “Can you speak up for me, pretty baby?”</p><p>“H—” Jisung cleared his throat a little. “Hi.”</p><p>Minho giggled, leaning down to peck his lips softly. “How do you feel?”</p><p>Jisung shuddered. “Feel like my soul left my body.”</p><p>“Oh, good, that’s what I was going for.” Minho kissed his lips again, squishing his flushed cheeks. “I love you.”</p><p>“Are you sure about that?” Jisung scowled.</p><p>Minho swatted at his shoulder. “<em>Han Jisung</em>—Say it back, or I’ll do this again!”</p><p>There was no threat in his voice.</p><p>“I love you,” Jisung whispered timidly, hands finally moving to pull Minho’s face down for a longer kiss. “I think you seriously killed me, though. I’m not moving for the rest of the day.”</p><p>“Okay, let me get you a towel and something to drink. Don’t move yet, or you’ll collapse.”</p><p>He pulled on his boxers and a random pair of Jisung’s sweatpants, reaching for the younger's dirty shirt that he’d wiped himself with earlier and throwing it at him. Jisung gasped in horror.</p><p>“Hyung, <em>that’s my shirt! </em>Someone’s gonna see—”</p><p>“Baby, did you even hear yourself screaming just now? We’re insanely lucky if their movie was even loud enough to cover that up.”</p><p>Jisung’s face flushed bright red, Minho cackling as he darted from the room to get an <em>actual </em>towel and a glass of water for the younger.</p><p>“They all stared at me like I was a monster when I passed them on the way to the kitchen,” Minho whisper-shouted when he entered in the room again, his own cheeks red. Jisung’s hands flew to cover his face at the possibility of the members hearing any of… <em>that</em>.</p><p>“I don’t wanna think about it,” he groaned, keeping his face hidden while Minho gently wiped him down with the washcloth.</p><p>“Let me start the laundry before anyone else can,” the elder suggested, grabbing the rest of their discarded clothes and the dirty towel as he headed to the door again. “By the way, you should put on some clothes. Jeongin’s back, and I told him that you’re awake and he can come in now.”</p><p>“<em>What?” </em>Jisung wailed in horror, abruptly jumping out of bed to find something to wear, though his body immediately gave out, still weak from the force of his orgasm. He fell to his knees, pouting up at the elder with a deep blush.</p><p>“Oh, look at you,” Minho cooed, high-pitched giggles falling from his lips as he dropped the pile of laundry and rushed over to help Jisung back up. “Poor baby can’t do anything, huh? Let me grab you something to wear.”</p><p>Jisung slapped the elder’s ass as he walked away toward Jisung’s dresser. “You’d better be scared out of your mind the next time we have a day off, hyung.”</p><p>Minho smiled gleefully at the threat, though the younger couldn’t see his face.</p><p>“Looking forward to it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>whew... you made it! find me on twitter if you wanna talk or stalk me n see what else i'm working on! i'm more of a subby minho enthusiast, so this was a wild ride for me... but i had fun writing it, so i hope you enjoyed hehe. feel free to comment what you liked/hated and i'll 100% reply because i have no life ;)</p><p>
  <span class="small">★ nsfw twt: @<a href="https://www.twitter.com/hanknowz">hanknowz</a></span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">★ curiouscat: @<a href="https://www.curiouscat.me/hanknowz">hanknowz</a></span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">★ sfw twt: @<a href="https://www.twitter.com/leeknose">leeknose</a></span>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>